


Your Eyes are an Ocean

by defuse00



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canon Compliant, Eye Trauma, F/F, Meteorstuck, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 06:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defuse00/pseuds/defuse00
Summary: Vriska and Terezi get close, like morials should. But Vriska wants to see what she did to her palemate so long ago, look at the consequences of her actions. So the next time they curl up in a pile...





	Your Eyes are an Ocean

Vriska Serket: Talk to your girlfriend

You haven't agreed to call her that yet! It's true, you two have considered calling each other using the human term, half to tease Dave and half because you two aren't sure you want to limit your relationship to the pale quadrant. But you've never call her that out of the blue! She might make certain assumptions that you don't want to confirm.

Your relationship isn't quite close enough to do a lot of things you want to do with her. You've had a few piles, true, but none of them have been the kind that you aspire to, the kind that leave you feeling less like a troll and more like the pile you're on, nothing but a pool of pleasant emotions. Maybe you expect too much from this relationship, maybe between some combination of your unusual wrigglerhood and a quite frankly unfairly perfect standard set by Zahhak and Leijon has set your sights too high, but you think you can do better than what you have currently.

One of your ideas is to bring up the topic of the revenge cycle. You both did things that you regret now, but understanding how you felt then might help you two open up to each other. If anything, it's an excuse to get physically closer. Terezi talked last time about understanding the consequences of your actions and you don't see any better way than looking at what you've ruined.

Terezi's always been okay with her injury, but you remember how bad yours was. Bleeding out in Equius' hive with half your vision missing and the rest getting blurrier by the second scared you like nothing else. Even after you "recovered", you still felt the consequences of your injury. Everything was harder, even the things that seemed to be simple before, like typing or opening a door. If you hadn't needed to feed your lusus, you would have spent the next sweep getting used to the arm and eye before leaving your hive. But Terezi lost more than you in the exchange.

You can barely imagine being blind, especially with vision eight fold. And even if Pyrope's smell was a perfect replacement for vision, which it most definitely isn't, she still lost a very real part of her body. You don't know how she can pretend it doesn't feel bad or say it was a good thing to happen to her. It doesn't make any sense.

Your thoughts are interrupted by your arrival at the common room. Terezi isn't here, but Strider is on the couch and Lalonde and Kanaya are in the corner. Maryam looks up as you open the door and Rose's eyes join hers quickly. You yell, "Anyone seen Pyrope?"

"As it happens, she was here a few minutes ago." Kanaya responds, "She was looking for you as well."

You almost blush when she says that. Terezi has told you eighty-eight times that she's really concerned about losing you, especially since she got so close to killing you. But it still feels good to have someone care about you that much.

Everyone kind of stares at you, expecting something else. But you don't have time to talk to them when you really want to talk to Terezi. You hurry up the stairs, take a right, another right, the third left, up some more stairs and get to your room.

The door is open, but that's not unusual. You walk inside, where you find the troll you were expecting.

"Found you!" you say, "How's that feel? No surprise cuddles today!"

She smiles and turns towards you at your reference to her previous greeting. "How'd you find me?" she asks.

You laugh. "Are you kidding me? You're always talking about how worried you are about me and you've got that investigation shit you do, so you headed to my room to try and figure out where I went."

"I guess." she responds, "Wait, we're you looking for me too?"

"Uhhhhhhhh..."

 

Terezi: Be a little pale

You love Vriska, you really do. But sometimes you wish she was a little bolder in the romance department. You know it's weird to wish for a bolder Vriska, but she's rarely willing to make the first move with you. Lucky, you've got her here.

"I imagine you wanted to start a pile?" you say, grinning.

Vriska looks surprised, but nods. "Yeah, if you're free, uh, we could do a pile later or just like, talk."

You sigh. "Let's do one right now!" you say, "You're rooms messy enough to make it easy to get a pile together. And you don't have anywhere else to be."

Vriska smiles. "Sure, if you really want to."

You two begin collecting materials for the pile. Finding the material isn't too difficult, even if a lot of it is sharp and uncomfortable. You have a solution in mind for that. It's almost complete when Vriska speaks up.

"If you don't mind, I had an idea of what we could do in the pile." she says.

You weren't expecting that. Vriska usually has an expectation for each feelings jam, but she rarely talks about it before you get started. This is good progress to getting her more open. "I'm listening," you say as you dump a series of colorful plush dragons on the pile to make it bearable to cuddle on.

"I want to look at your eyes," she blurts out, "So that I really understand how I hurt you."

"I've forgiven you for that Vriska." you respond, "Should we really talk about this?"

She looks at you, azure shame and cyan desire in the air, "I think we should understand each other before we move on to the rest of the world. Looking closely at you, really getting you? I think that could really improve this whole thing."

You consider for a moment. You don't really care if Vriska looks real close at your eyes. You aren't ashamed of them like Dave." Fine, but I get to lick you."

"You already lick me you weirdo." she replies

 

Vriska: Look at some peepers 

"Damn right," Pyrope says, and smiles, showing off her array of sharp teeth. God that's hot.

You two settle down in the pile, and you move aggressively towards her, almost leaning on her as you take off her glasses. Terezi's more still than you've ever seen her, legs curled and head motionless. "You alright? We don't have to do this, " you say.

She shakes her head, so you move closer. You've been close to Terezi before, but this feels closer than you've ever been before. You focus on her eyes.

It takes a moment to notice how your vision kind of slides over her deformity, unwilling to look at the injury. Pale instincts trying to keep your partner safe, or the disgust of a weakness? You suppress the desire to look away and lean closer, your noses touching.

Her eyes are red. A bright red that doesn't look like any part of a troll. Maybe Karkat's blood resembles it, but you don't want to think about that right now. There aren't any small details, hints of teal iris or yellow sclera. Just red. If you really focus, you can see small cracks in the surface, a hint of texture on what at first looks like smooth surface. It doesn't really look dry, but it doesn't look as wet as a normal eye.

She blinks, which alerts you to the state of her eyelid, and the area around the eye. The damage to her eye looks like it has crept nearby, the flesh by her eyes cracked, red and have traces of teal fluid oozing. You couldn't have done more damage with a sword. At least that would heal right.

"Does it hurt? " you whisper.

She pauses too long for it to be the truth and responds "No."

Your bloodpusher twists at the idea of the pain you've caused her, sweeps and sweeps after you stopped caring about your feud. Becoming a god tier took away every trace of your injury, but Terezi has to live with it for the rest of her span. You want to take it back, you want to pap and shoosh her till she doesn't feel it anymore. You want to kiss her.

You kiss her.

At first it's a chaste kiss, perfectly normal pale activity. But then she does that thing with her tongue and you are deep with this girl, you and Terezi are trying to be one thing, one body, one idea. You break for breath but you are so close to her, forehead touching hers. You look back at her eyes and it's easy this time. You notice that they don't move, even as the rest of her twitches faintly as she catches her breath and her hand moves behind you to move you closer.

"Can you move your eyes?" leaves your mouth, but you regret it immediately. What if she leaves?

She barely reacts. "I can," she sighs, "but that hurts a lot."

You can't imagine what a lot of pain means to a girl that you've seen do crazy shit when you used to FLARP. You remember when she killed five trolls while on fire, jumped 10 meters down a cliff and immediately started fighting, and when she recovered from a blow to the horns almost immediately. All that strength, reduced by your thoughtless actions, only wanting to get back at her.

You feel something dripping down your face and almost scream. You've aggravated her injury, does something wrong even in a pile with Terezi. You move to stand up and she pulls you back down. Her other hand moves to your face, a soft pap on your cheek diluting your panic. You sink back into her, words of worry on your lips as you slide back down. Then she moves her hand away, and you see that the fluid is blue. Your tears.

You lean back into her, crying freely. She shooshs quietly as her other hand rubs your back. Everything feels so right and so wrong, all at once. You've never felt so exposed, so _weak_ before. But the pale feelings here are so strong, so good. Terezi is wrapped around you, giving you the relief that you've wanted as long as you've wanted anything.

You recover for a moment and kiss her again, long enough to feel like you're touching her soul. Terezi rolls so that you two are curled up, side by side, and you kiss and touch and feel and kiss til you don't want to do those things. Words are exchanged, but the contact is more important than any of that.


End file.
